Electrical connectors such as the miniature D type, can be mounted on a circuit board and grounded to it by fasteners projecting through holes in the legs of the connector and into holes in the circuit board. The connector includes a plastic molded body with body legs, and a sheet metal shell with shell legs, the body and shell legs having aligned holes for receiving the fastener. An eyelet or other fastener can project through the holes in the legs and the circuit board to keep them aligned and to hold them together. U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,502 shows a connector of this type, wherein a simple tubular eyelet holds the assembly together either by soldering the eyelet in place or by crimping or upsetting the bottom of the eyelet. While the eyelet can hold the parts together after a final operation wherein the eyelet is soldered to the parts or its bottom is crimped in place, there is danger that the eyelets will fall out during handling of the assembly, such as when the assembly is turned upside down prior to wave soldering. An eyelet fastener which could not only hold the assembly together after all operations were concluded such as soldering or crimping, but which could also hold the assembly together with at least a moderate force prior to soldering or crimping when the assembly might be turned upside down, would be of considerable value.